La vida a través de fotografías
by Marie Emma Hdz
Summary: Tal vez Isabella no había escrito, ni pintado algo tan maravilloso para que quedara en el paso del tiempo. Pero amó y fue amada como poca gente lo es. Fotografió toda su vida, y muchas cosas más, que quedarán por siempre enmarcadas. Logró exponer su vida a través de fotografías.


**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>Tal vez Isabella no había escrito, ni pintado algo tan maravilloso para que quedara en el paso del tiempo. Pero amó y fue amada como poca gente lo es. Fotografió toda su vida, y muchas cosas más, que quedarán por siempre enmarcadas. Logró exponer su vida a través de fotografías.

**RAITING: K.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía… Yo sólo tomo a los personajes para jugar con ellos un rato.

**Recomendación Musical:** Losing you memory- Ryan Star, In the arms of the angel- Sara Mclachlan.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno… Sé que hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho que no he actualizado, ni nada. Seré sincera, tal vez ya no vuelva a escribir mis fics. La Uni me quita mucho tiempo &amp; es bastante difícil concentrarme en mis escritos &amp; en mis tareas. Así que… Tal vez me vaya definitivamente del mundo de los fics. Aún no lo sé… Pero este es mi regalo de mí para ustedes, adelantando la Navidad &amp; eso. En realidad, es mi trabajo final de psicología, jajaja. Espero les guste &amp;… Ojala, ¡ojala!, pueda terminar al menos LDUA.<p>

Pero si no es así… Chicas, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, las amo, las adoro… Me ayudaron mucho & no saben cuán feliz me siento. Muchas gracias por todo. Que les vaya bien en la vida &… Eso. *Mar llora & se despide, lanzando besos & abrazos*

* * *

><p><strong>La vida a través de fotografías.<strong>

Despierta, es tiempo, pequeña niña, despierta.

Todo lo mejor que haremos está por venir.

Despierta, es tiempo, pequeña niña, despierta,

Sólo recuerda quién soy en la mañana…

—_**Losing your memory**_**, Ryan Star.**

Isabella murió a los noventa y siete años de edad, con sus amigas, familiares, esposo e hijos a su lado. Le había dado cáncer a los ochenta y tres y había podido sobrevivir, pero cuando regresó hace dos años, fue con más fuerza y ella ya no tenía la misma templanza de antes.

La noche antes de su muerte, les pidió a todos los que ella amaba que la fueran a ver al día siguiente, sabiendo que sería su última despedida. El día lo pasó entre risas y recuerdos por última vez. En la noche, nadie quería irse, pero ella los obligó, recordándoles que quería estar un momento a solas con su esposo. Cuando los demás se fueron a la habitación siguiente, sus hijos la miraron con sonrisas tristes, los tres la besaron y le desearon lo mejor, sin dejar de llorar. Fue entonces que se quedó sola con su esposo, Edward, y le pidió que le pasara el álbum de fotos que desde niña había tenido.

Era un álbum largo, ancho y de cuero café viejo. Su madre se lo regaló cuando cumplió cinco años y su abuelita había muerto. Bella estaba muy triste, no podía recordar con exactitud cómo era su abuela, a pesar de haber pasado todo su tiempo con ella, y estaba asustada de no poder volver a recordar nunca nada, cuando fuera una anciana y cómo fue su vida.

Su madre se había sentido sorprendida por la desesperación de su hija, y viendo sus ojos chocolate oscuro llenarse de lágrimas, decidió regalarle el álbum. Isabella era una niña alegre, dulce y demasiado hiperactiva. Tenía un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro en ondas largas hasta la cintura; era pequeña, no solo de edad sino también de cuerpo, pero podía hacerse notar con facilidad.

Durante su infancia, se limitó a tomar cada fotografía que veía y le gustaba de los álbumes de su mamá; llegó un punto en el que su madre, enojada, le regaló una cámara infantil. Su padre se limitó a reírse al ver la cara de sorpresa de Isabella y la mueca de arrepentimiento de su esposa cuando la niña empezó a tomar fotos a todo.

—Tú culpa—le susurró su padre a su madre. Isabella los ignoró y volvió a la tarea de tomar fotos a todo.

Fue entonces que supo que quería ser fotógrafa. A la tierna edad de cinco años, empezó su carrera. Si puede llamarse carrera a sacarle cien fotos a su perro y a las plantas de su madre…

Su madre volvió a hartarse y la inscribió a un curso de fotografía. Tenía doce años. El curso duró todo el verano, en un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Sus amigas no comprendían el anhelo de Isabella por fotografiar todo, pero se sentían halagadas cuando empezaba a tomarles fotos de cada ángulo, según lo aprendido en el campamento de verano.

En la secundaria siguió tomando fotografías: a sus profesores, al patio de recreos, a las jardineras, a todo el edificio. Fue entonces cuando su cámara captó unos ojos verdes nostálgicos y una sonrisa pícara. Conoció a Edward cuando tenía catorce y los dos estaban a punto de salir e irse a la preparatoria. Él era alto, de cabello cobrizo o café dorado, nunca lo supo con certeza, de facciones fuertes y mandíbula cuadrada, con una nariz cincelada… Era demasiado guapo para ser un chico de catorce.

Pasó todo tercero de secundaria escondida tras su cámara, tomándole fotos, como la buena acosadora en que se había convertido, sin llegar nunca a ser merecedora de una sola mirada. Isabella sabía que Edward la ignoraba deliberadamente. Siempre lo veía con chicas de todos los grados y salones a su alrededor, pero nunca cerca de él. Sólo lo acompañaban otros dos chicos, que supuso serían sus mejores amigos.

Sus propias amigas, Alice y Rosalie, le indicaban que fuera a hablarle.

—Aunque sea un "hola", Bella—le rogaban siempre. Pero Isabella negaba con la cabeza.

—Una fotógrafa sabe que si se quiere un buen plano de una foto en "mirada a lo vacío", esa persona no debe saberse blanco del lente.

— ¡Puras mamadas, Isabella! —se exaltaba siempre Rosalie, los ojos azul oscuro llameando de coraje—. ¡Si no te atreves a hablarle, pasará la secundaria y nunca jamás lo verás!

—Rose, tenemos catorce. Tenemos toda una vida por delante. Lo que ahora más me importa son las fotografías. Y pasar mates—declaró Isabella, dando por terminada la plática.

Pero Isabella mentía. ¡Claro que le importaba Edward! Quería hablarle, quería tomarlo de la mano, besarle esos labios rellenos y rojos. Quería preguntarle por qué siempre estaba triste, a pesar de reírse. Pero no se atrevía por el sencillo hecho de que siempre estuvo escondida tras su cámara. Era tanto el tomar las fotografías a todo, guardar un momento único en papel y ser feliz recordando ese momento al ver la foto, pero también se sentía intimidada. Siempre fue una chica bajita, apenas pasaba el metro cincuenta, y tenía los hombros muy anchos, una cintura muy ceñida y piernas cortas y muy delgadas, pálidas como pollo desplumado. Y llenas de pecas. Su padre era suizo y su madre era canadiense. ¡A quién se le ocurre…!

Pero sus padres se amaban, y eso lo único importante. Sólo que ella había sacado lo malo de las dos culturas. Era muy chiquita, era muy blanca, llena de pecas y con una nariz muy respingona, como Cindy Lu, y se hartaba bastante que todos, inclusive sus amigas, le dieran palmaditas en la coronilla de la cabeza.

No quería acercarse a Edward porque era obvio que él no la notaría. ¡Él era tan apuesto e inteligente, y ella tan poquita cosa…! Así que pasó su último año sin atreverse a acercarse a él.

En la graduación, ella y sus amigas fueron las que más lloraron, ya que Rose si iría del país por el trabajo de su padre. Las tres amigas tal vez no se volverían a ver en un largo, largo tiempo. Alice y Isabella quedaron en el mismo instituto, mismo salón. Seguirían juntas. Pero Rose… Lloraron y rieron como nunca, disfrutaron cada momento de la entrega de papeles y luego de la pequeña fiesta que organizó el grupo de despedida. Ésta vez, nadie se quejó porque Bella sacara fotos en todo momento, inmortalizando ese día.

En la entrega de papeles, Bella había sacado casi cien fotos a Edward, cuándo llegó, cuándo se sentó con sus amigos, cuándo dijo el discurso de despedida, cuándo le entregaron su certificado, cuándo una señora con una pañoleta en la cabeza, de aspecto frágil y dos niños colgados de sus brazos de Edward y un señor de aspecto cansado pero orgulloso lo abrazaron… Bella supuso que sería su familia.

Fue el último día que lo vio… Hasta el primer día de instituto, cuando entró a su nuevo salón, con Alice a su lado y riéndose. Él estaba diferente. La sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, haciéndolos brillar y parecer más verdes. Se veía más saludable, más fuerte y más vivo. Isabella no supo el porqué de su cambio, pero se sintió alegre nada más al verlo.

Él la miró por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados con curiosidad, pero Bella bajó la mirada y se limitó a empezar a sacar fotos a sus nuevos compañeros. Rápidamente se creó una reputación: Bella, la fotógrafa. Ella era feliz así. Pero, como en la secundaria, no se acercó a hablarle a Edward, ni siquiera cuando fueron compañeros en el trabajo final del primer semestre.

Bella se limitó a tratar con él sobre la presentación y nada más. Al siguiente semestre, él intentó acercarse más a ella, pero ella entraba en pánico cada vez que lo veía venir hacia ella y huía. Se había convertido en parte de su naturaleza.

La adolescencia la tomó por sorpresa, y algo lenta, en realidad. Literalmente, de la noche a la mañana, sus pechos habían crecido una talla y media y su cintura se había vuelta más pequeña, las piernas seguían igual de pequeñas y blancas, pero al menos estaban torneadas. Se había convertido en una hobbit con dos pelotas de voleibol en su parte delantera.

Pero a los chicos parecía encantarles. Pensó en aprovechar ésta nueva condición, pero era demasiado tímida para hacer más que hablarles bonito y ser su amiga. Alice se quejaba de que fuera amiga de todos, pero no de Edward.

—Un día, enana, él entenderá que aunque lo quieres, te puede más la pena y te dejará ir—le decía siempre con un gruñido para nada femenino. Isabella se reía, cohibida, y le restaba importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Creo que si es para mí, el mundo nos querrá juntos.

Alice la veía como si estuviera loca, rezongaba y bufaba.

—Estás demente.

Bella le lanzaba un beso y le echaba los brazos al cuello, las dos riéndose hasta que la barriga les dolía. La reputación que se había creado como Bella, la fotógrafa la acompañó todo el instituto. Edward le siguió intentando hablar, pero Bella no podía ir más allá de ser amigos. Y eso ya era mucho. Fue entonces, a dos semanas de la graduación, cuando Edward se hartó y le confesó sus sentimientos a Isabella.

Ella se había quedado muda y en shock durante la confesión, sin poder respirar. Cuando Edward terminó, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes. Isabella encontró su voz después de cinco minutos de total silencio incómodo.

—Pero… Tú no puedes amarme—le dijo en voz baja.

Edward frunció el ceño, completamente enojado.

— ¡Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo siento! ¡Te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti desde primer año, no he tenido novia desde entonces, eres la única a la que quiero, podría dar todo por ti, y tú todavía lo dudas!

—No es eso—se apresuró a decir Bella—. Es sólo que… Veo el amor de diferente manera.

Él no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—Explícate. Porque para mí es claro.

—Sencillo… El amor es lo más puro que puede haber. Es todo lo que no origine odio en su propia existencia, que sea para ayudar, no para perjudicar. Si amas a una persona y ves que le haces daño, ¿qué sentido tiene estar con ella si haces que te odie?

Edward se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

—Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, ni podré querer nunca más. No te quiero hacer daño, y si alguna vez lo hago, entonces me alejaré. Pero ahora no. Quiero tenerte conmigo—se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No espero respuesta, ya la tenía cuando ella se estremeció y suspiró. Entonces la besó como nunca nadie la había besado, por primera vez y con tanta dulzura…

Fue fácil terminar la preparatoria con él a su lado. Y en realidad, estuvieron en paz y juntos por tres largos años, llenos de gritos y sorpresas, enojos y alegrías, amores, peleas, besos, abrazos… En el último año de Universidad –ella estudiando Artes Visuales y él Ingeniería Civil–, fue cuando todo se puso difícil.

La madre de Edward había tenido cáncer cuando él iba en secundaria. Se había logrado salvar, pero el cáncer regresó. Más fuerte y matando a su madre en menos de seis meses. Edward entró en una depresión que ni siquiera Bella logró hacerlo cambiar.

Su relación se terminó un mes después de la muerte de su madre. Isabella se graduó sin saber bien cómo lo hizo, Edward terminó en otro estado la carrera y no se volvieron a ver por meses. Ella se tomó un año para viajar, no buscó trabajo de inmediato, en realidad, nunca estuvo en sus planes trabajar…

Viajó por el mundo, conoció todo lo que pudo, fotografiando todo momento… El viaje la ayudó a cerrar las heridas y aprender a ser feliz sin nadie más que ella, su cámara y su paisaje de fondo. Como cuando estaba en el campamento de verano, a los doce años de edad, y aún no se había obsesionado con nadie más que sus fotos.

Fue entonces cuando el destino decidió que era momento de aparecer.

Ella viajaba por el sur de Europa, después de tres años de estar en todo el mundo, en un lejano lugar de Irlanda, en medio del invierno en la noche, en Noche Buena. Iba sola, caminando y disfrutando del ambiente festivo del lugar cuando lo vio. Un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y hombros anchos. Por un momento, pensó que era él. Pero no podía ser. Él ya no estaba en su vida desde hace años…

Decidió tomarle la foto, sin querer olvidar ese momento. Cuando él escuchó el flash de la foto, se volteó y el corazón de ambos se detuvo. Edward estaba enfrente de ella, y ella no podía dejar de volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando era una simple adolescente.

Cuando se sonrieron mutuamente, en ese mágico lugar bajo la nieve, todo parecía volver a estar en su lugar…

Fue fácil para ellos volver juntos. Habían madurado y aprendido por separado muchas cosas, pero ahora estaban aprendiendo juntos aún más. Edward había encontrado trabajo como ingeniero en una empresa que empezaba a ser muy famosa internacionalmente, y Bella seguía tomando fotos a todo. Ganó varios premios por Mejor Fotografía durante años.

Cuando se casaron, dejó que su mejor amigo, y compañero fotógrafo, Jake, tomará las fotos de su boda. Fue la única vez que ella no usó una cámara en todo el día… Pero al final, antes de irse a la luna de miel, Edward y ella se tomaron una foto ante las estrellas.

Cuando Bella tuvo a sus primeros hijos, dos hermosos mellizos, también se fotografío. No durante el parto, porque eso hubiera sido incomodísimo, sino al final, cuando ya tenía a sus hijos entre sus brazos y Edward la abrazaba y besaba. Los primeros cumpleaños de sus hijos, su segundo embarazo, la pequeña Carlie en un traje de calabaza en su primer año, los mellizos Esme y Anthony vestidos como los Twiddles de Alicia…

Las fotografías de su vida estaban en ese álbum desgatado y viejo. Eran tantas… ¡pero al mismo tiempo faltaban muchas más!

Isabella sonrió, las arrugas extendiéndose por su piel. Edward no quería llorar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo juntos… aunque hubieran pasado más de la mitad de sus años en compañía del otro. Para el amor, el tiempo era efímero. Para ellos, apenas había pasado una fracción de lo que verdaderamente necesitaban estar.

Edward empezó a sollozar cuando Bella pasó la página y llegó a su fiesta de cincuenta años. Ella lo miró con amor y le tomó el rostro entre las manos temblorosas, el álbum entre sus muslos. A pesar de los años, sus piernas seguían siendo cortas y delgadas, y llenas de pecas…

—No quiero que te vayas—dijo Edward con voz ahogada. Isabella se tragó un sollozo, las lágrimas también derramándose en sus mejillas.

—Pero sólo me voy por un tiempo…

—Te vas _para siempre_, me vuelves a dejar cuando prometimos nunca más hacerlo.

Edward parecía un niño pequeño, pero no le importaba. No quería perder a su Isabella, a su enana fotógrafa, que nunca cambió en su hiperactividad, que siempre lo amó con todo y sus demonios, que siempre lo esperó a pesar de los años… No podía dejarlo ahora. No, no, no, no podía.

—Me voy por un tiempo—volvió a repetirle Bella—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuándo nos separamos en la Universidad?

Él asintió.

—No nos separamos definitivamente, nos damos el tiempo que necesitamos para completarnos nosotros solos y luego aprender a ser uno con el otro. Tú eres mía, y siempre lo serás. Sólo que tengo que aprender a ser mío por un tiempo—recitó él, a pesar de los años, esas palabra siempre las recordaría, porque era la verdad.

—El tiempo estará de nuestro lado porque nos volveremos a ver más sabios y más listos. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en la eternidad—terminó de decir Bella.

Edward se echó a llorar, dejando la cabeza entre sus pechos.

— ¿Y no puedo irme contigo? —sollozó.

—No—susurró ella—. ¿Quién se quedará aquí para estar en la premiación de nuestra hija como la mejor fotógrafa? Inés nunca te lo perdonaría. Espero que me perdone a mí…

Edward no dijo nada por un tiempo, se limitó a llorar, recordando los momentos con su amiga, su novia, la extraña que fue cuando la encontró de nuevo, la novia y esposa en que se convirtió después, la madre, la confidente, la mujer de su vida.

—Te amo. Y quiero encontrarte en la eternidad—susurró finalmente.

Isabella sonrió. Miró al clóset y vio su cámara descansando en el tocador.

— ¿Me das mi cámara, por favor? —le pidió a Edward con voz dulce y baja. Edward se levantó de inmediato y, limpiándose las lágrimas, le pasó la cámara. Isabella la tomó entre manos trémulas y suspiró. Sería la última vez que haría esto.

Miró a Edward y le sonrió. Él entendió el mensaje y se acercó a ella. La besó por última vez con cariño, con amor y con desesperación. Isabella alzó la cámara y tomó la foto, inmortalizando por última vez su último beso con el amor de su vida.

Se durmió entre los brazos de su esposo, sabiendo que ya no vería el nuevo amanecer. Edward también lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería mantener este momento con él siempre, el último aliento de su esposa fue un suspiró de felicidad y él supo que su vida había valido la pena.

Él le susurró unas palabras antes de morir: "Despierta, pequeña niña, despierta, ya es tiempo de volver de dónde viniste, sólo no me olvides por la mañana."

Tal vez Isabella no había escrito, ni pintado algo tan maravilloso para que quedara en el paso del tiempo. Pero amó y fue amada como poca gente lo es. Fotografió toda su vida, y muchas cosas más, que quedarán por siempre enmarcadas. Logró exponer su vida a través de fotografías.

* * *

><p><strong>-Travesura realizada-<strong>


End file.
